Somewhere I Belong
by razzor15
Summary: everyone wants to fit in and find that one thing somwhere where they belong will shinji find his.
1. fresh start

Somewhere I Belong

Hikari hummed quietly to herself while she was walking to school.

'_What will the new transfer student would be like?'_ She mused to herself, she knew there was the new student and it was a boy, the whole school had been buzzing about it for the last weeks but her thoughts were interrupted by a blue sports car that zoomed past her in a blue blur that turned recklessly towards the school at breakneck pace.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Hikari wondered to herself.

Shinji clutched his seat belt for dear life as Misato punched the gas and turned recklessly at high speed into the school parking lot screeching to a halt perfectly into a parking space.

"Well finally were here should have driven fast ha Shinji." Misato said as she removed her dark glasses her confident smile never leaving her face. Shinji turned pale and thanked Kami that tomorrow he would be walking to school. Misato led him into the office where they met the principal and Shinji got his class assignment hmm class 2-A.

Just as Shinji was about to step away from the door a girl about his age with brown hair and pig tails ran into the office and crashed into him and knocked both his schedule and him to the ground. Apologizing she brushed herself off and handed Shinji back his schedule. Principal: ah hem Shinji allow me to introduce your class representative Miss Hikari Horaki meet our new student Hikari this is Shinji Ikari.

Hikari studied him with her eyes

'_Hmm…black hair eyes so blue they look sad kinda skinny well he's not bad looking. There's something about his eyes it's like I have so many questions to ask him but I Just met him.' _

Shinji had similar thoughts at this time hmm

'She looks pretty nice brown hair brown eyes didn't know girls still wear pigtails at our age and she seems somewhat familiar.'

The principal interrupted these thoughts

"Mrs. Horaki would you please show Mr. Ikari to his class." This startled both teens causing both to turning to a shade of red that rivalled Misato's coat.

Hikari lead Shinji out of the classroom. All while this was happening Misato's mind was in overdrive on how to best handle this situation to help out Shinji Misato's idea came together in her head and rushed after Shinji.

"Hey Shinji you forgot your cell phone Hikari was it can Shinji have your phone number you know just incase he needs help with schoolwork or go out on a date." Shinji just about fainted at this and could not believe Misato had pulled this on him did she get off making my life miserable.

Hikari was at a loss for words at the moment and couldn't figure this situation out and couldn't believe her answer

"O…okay."

Misato had a mischievous smile on her face as she programmed Hikari's number into Shinji's phone and labelling it 'Shin's Girl' and handed him back his phone and walked off looking quite pleased with herself.

Shinji knowing that a smiling Misato meant only trouble looking at his phone to check and make sure he didn't dream that this happened quickly turned read what Misato had labelled Hikari's Number and tried as hard as he could to change the label before anyone saw it.

Hikari was in a state of shock and tried as hard as she could to comprehend what had just happen had she seen me looking at Shinji does she think I like we just met but why does he seem so familiar to me hmm…. Snapping out of her daze she looked down to see what this boy was trying to do to his cell phone and got her answer about Misato.

"Hey Shinji was that your mother?" Asked Hikari

"Nope she isn't Shinji answered she's just my guardian I don't live with my father and my mother died a long time ago."

"Oh, ah sorry." Hikari said

"No it's okay I still see my father though not that much." Shinji answered truthfully.

Deciding that she should do what she was supposed to do in the first place she led Shinji to his classroom and walked inside where class had already started and the teacher stopped in the middle of his speech and Hikari took her seat while the teacher introduced Shinji to the class

"Hmm... Where to put you?" Hikari quickly scanned the classroom for empty seats _'Wonder where he's going to be sitting?' _

"Mr. Ikari why don't you sit in the desk by the window next to Kyoko Yamato."

Shinji quietly took his seat and continued his usual speech about the second impact Shinji was wondering to himself what to do after school when a tall athletic looking boy came running into the classroom apologizing for being late please take your seat Touji the teacher said and then he took his seat next to Kensuke Aida all was quite in class except for the teacher droning on and on about the second impact and some girls giggling in the back row, Shinji wondered what they were giggling about when all he got an IM on his computer screen.

Are you a pilot Y/N Shinji of course thinking it wasn't a big deal answered yes instantly the whole except Hikari, Toji, and Kensuke who was being held by his collar by Touji

"Come on Touji please let me ask him some questions, come on please."

Apparently almost the whole class wanted to ask him questions and so he was bombarded with questions what it like was to be a pilot did it have any special attacks and where he lived.

From a group of girls asked if he had a girlfriend to which he answered no and there quite a bit of giggles from the girls and scowls from the guys.

Hikari did her best to silence the mob and finally succeeded to when the bell rang for lunch.

Shinji spent most of his lunch trying to lose the mob and he finally ditched them when he hid in the nurses office after he had lost the mob he decided that the best place to eat would be in the classroom but little did he know who else was eating in the classroom also…


	2. lunch and a bit of this and that

Somewhere I Belong Chapter 2

When he got into the classroom he was greeted by Hikari.

"Hi, Shinji how does it feel to be Mr. Popular?" Hikari giggled Shinji frowned, "I liked it better when they didn't notice me."

"Well that is your fault should not have opened your mouth," She teased before Shinji could respond she added, "don't worry I am sure it will die down in a couple of weeks."

"If I am still alive." He added dryly then took out his lunch he had prepared this morning and started to eat Hikari pulled out her lunch also and did the same.

Unknown to each other the soon to be stooges were watching in on them. "I do not see why you are so set to beat the new kid it wasn't his fault your sister was hurt she was hurt because the building collapsed after the angel attacked." Kensuke said.

"I will not feel better unless I do something, oh well watching them eat makes me hungry let's go eat." Touji responded. (Authors Note Touji is an idiot but if you haven't figured that out yet you shouldn't be reading this story okay back to Shinji and Hikari) "Hey Shinji want to try some of my curry?" she couldn't resist showing off her cooking skills.

Shinji tried some of, it was not the best curry he'd ever had but definitely a lot better than Misato's cooking.

"Good curry Hikari but it needs a bit more seasoning here try some of mine." As soon as she put it in her mouth, she knew that he was a great cook.

Shinji waited patiently for her to reply and took it as a bad sign when she frowned _"Is my cooking that bad" _thinking that his cooking was bad enough to cause the look on her face he apologized. There are few people that could explain why she frowned because few people could match her cooking surpassing it was and act of evil to Hikari she prided herself on her cooking.

After about a minute of silence Hikari realized that had just put the wrong idea in Shinji's head about his cooking, but before she could set him straight Shinji's phone went off and the sound of impending doom the angel siren…..

Section divider

Shelter

While Shinji was getting ready to defend Tokyo 3, everyone else was being evacuated to help prevent unnecessary fatalities.

The shelter was full of nervous chatter and some excitement Hikari was busy talking to her friend Kyoko Yamato when Touji and Kensuke pass by she overheard their conversation.

"Man I cannot believe that you were going you were going to beat up the new kid good thing Hikari was there." Kensuke teased, Touji sighed "Kensuke drop okay I already did he got real lucky that the class rep was there, but I realized after you hit me with a lunch tray that accidents do happen and if he didn't do his job we'd all be dead."

Kensuke stood there with his jaw dropped, "Touji you have a brain!" "Huh, what you say?" responded Touji "Hmm must be my ears playing tricks on me anyways stick to the plan Touji."

He turned to Hikari "We need to use the bathroom." Hikari sighed in annoyance "Aahhh you were supposed to do that before you got here BAKA!" Upon entering the bathroom, Kensuke spotted what he had been looking for an air duct…

Hikari got a little suspicious when Neither Kensuke or Touji returned from the bathroom so she went to check up on them she knocked on the door and received no answer. "Alright I'm coming in 1, 2, 3!" Hikari pushed open the door only to discover the air duct lying on the ground and footprints on the wall so she decided to follow them and give them a beating of a lifetime.

Section divider

Outside

Kensuke had dollar signs in his eyes wondering just how much he could sell a video of an Eva in combat with an angel he zoomed in on the Eva as it rose from its bunker. "Kensuke come on isn't that enough lets go back to the shelter were its safe." Touji pleaded.

"What are you talking about the more footage I get the more money we will make?" Touji and Kensuke both froze as they prayed to Kami that their eyes were playing tricks on them and that was not Hikari only 5 feet away from them.

There was only one thing on Hikari's mind as she closed in on Touji and Kensuke pain and how much. However, before she could open her mouth everything around her was covered with a huge shadow she looked up and could not even scream. It seemed impossible almost like a giant human falling from the sky and then it came down Hikari closed her eyes and tried to tell herself that it was just a dream BOOOM!

When she opened her eye's she thought that fallen trees surrounded her but then she realized that it was really the Eva's fingers…

Inside unit one's plug

Shinji was about to counter attack the angel when he came to the horrible realization someone there were people between unit ones fingers. Misato turned on the external speakers on unit one and shouted "You three get in the plug!"

Just as she finished that last word unit ones head popped open and a huge plug appeared and opened to which Hikari, Kensuke and Touji entered immediately. Upon entered the plug it filled with a strange liquid that both smelled and tasted like blood they soon realized that after a bit of struggling and hold there breath that it was somehow breathable. Then the plug lit up and there sat Shinji in a big seat at the controls, and then a woman's face appeared on the left side of the screen Hikari realized that this woman was Shinji but with a serious look on her face.

"Shinji retreat for now we can try again later but for now return to base." After a couple of seconds of silence Touji shouted "Hey new come on do what the woman said retreat please retreat!"

This brought a look of obsession and rage on Shinji's face as he started to chant "I mustn't runaway I mustn't runaway I mustn't runaway……"

"Progressive knife engaged!" Maya scream in the control room and Shinji rushed the angel losing his power cord in the process.

A Timer appeared on the right side of the screen in unit one 60 seconds and with every second passed Shinji's rage increased as he shoved the progressive knife into Shamshel's core sending sparks everywhere and the timer kept running out 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0 them everything went dark in the plug.

Every thing was silent as the two behemoths stood in a silent embrace…….


	3. changing tracks

Well sorry for the delay I have no excuse anyway this chapter would have been longer but I lost my pre reader so don't flame about grammar if anyone want to be my pre reader email me at point of view

:Hikari's POV:

After the Eva shut down every thing else seemed like one big blur.

Touji, Kensuke and I were escorted out of the Eva and being chewed out every step of the way by a blonde lady named Ritsuko. After a couple hours of being drilled and Kensuke begging on his knees for his camera back only to find out they deleted all shots he took of the Eva.

The Next Day

Shinji decide that He would rather go to school then stay home because he would have to endure Misato's cooking, which does more harm than good. As Shinji was walking to school his mind wandered to what would happen at school today. "Will they be mad for putting there live in danger" Shinji wondered. I could have gotten them killed he mentally slapped himself for this.

While Shinji was mentally beating himself Hikari was also deep in thought.

Wow the new kid's job is tough why didn't he retreat when he was told to but…. She shook these thoughts as she walked on school grounds.

"Hey Touji when I become an Eva pilot my Eva's going to be even cooler than The New kid's" Kensuke shouted starring off into the distance. What makes you think that they'll even consider you as a pilot? "They'll want someone tough and good looking like me" Touji replied.

Oh yea Touji tell me again just who was screaming stop new kid please stop retreat pleasssssse stop get me out of HERE! Before Touji could think up a comeback Kensuke spotted a familiar face "HEY NEW KID WHERE YOU GOING" he shouted. Shinji hearing his name called looked to see who was calling him and realized that it was the two kids from yesterday.

Hey "Why you walking that way Shinji the school is this way" Kensuke asked.

"Oh sorry I don't really know my way around here yet" Shinji lied he really was considering jumping on the first train out of here.

Anyway why don't you walk with us were going to the same place right?" Kensuke asked Sure Shinji shrugged. Touji turned to Shinji "Yep Shinji I'm gonna show you the ins and outs of Tokyo 3 but that comes later first comes School"

Kensuke rolled his eyes anyway we haven't been introduced I'm Kensuke Aida and this monkey to my left is my sidekick Touji Suzuhara. "I'm no one's sidekick" Touji screamed as he through a punch at Kensuke's head who laughed as he dodged a lazy jab.

Shinji watched as Touji tried to pummel Kensuke and decided that he would say it now "I'm sorry". "Sorry for what" They asked in unison you didn't do anything wrong.

I put your lives at risk I could have gotten you killed all because I didn't follow orders I don't ever want to pilot again. "Shut up" don't you ever say that again you know what? As a matter of fact you and me after school Shinji froze "great second day of school and already someone hates my guts". Touji realizing that he made a mistake apologized "I want you to meet someone that wouldn't be here today if you didn't pilot.

Touji's little sister got hurt during the first Eva attack and he took it pretty hard but it would mean a lot to him if you would meet her Shinji thought this over for a second and said "Sure". As the trio turned the next corner they herd a bell in the distance.

A look of total horror befell Touji and Kensuke "Hey what's wrong guys" Shinji asked? "Horaki is going to kill us" Touji said pale faced. "What you mean Hikari she seemed pretty nice to me?" Shinji asked sounding a little unsure.

Well you see Shinji remember yesterday when I was late that was because I was visiting my sister and had a valid excuse. Last time I was late I had clean up duty for a week and she said if I did it again she would add in some special activities Touji shuddered. Okay we need an excuse quick Kensuke think you're the smart one Kensuke "hmmm".

By the time The Trio arrived class had already started and the teacher was giving his Second Impact speech so they tried to just take their seats. Hikari "Why are you three late!" Kensuke "Well we tried to visit Touji's little sister but they said we would have to wait until after school". Hikari thought over their excuse and found no fault but warned "I buy that for today but try it again and you'll wish you were never born she said will an evil smile".

The first half of the day went by pretty fast and before they knew it was time for lunch. Yo Shinji come eat lunch with us "you sure Shinji asked. Touji " You need to lighten up man what you need is a good girl".

Lets see we got the mysterious Rei Ayanami Or the Perky Kyoko Yamoto or if being bossed around the rest of your life we have the always nagging Hikari Horaki. Kensuke "Touji you talk like you could get any girl in the school". Touji "Try me pick out any girl and I bet you I could get her number" he said with arrogance. Kensuke "alright" he scanned the lunch room okay it's decided I pick Rei Ayanami.

Touji got up and walked over to Rei as he was Kensuke turned to Shinji "he doesn't stand a chance. Shinji "You know what now that I think of it's pretty hard to talk to Rei I work with her and she has said maybe three words. Kensuke well lets see Touji will make the 20th guy to try and ask Rei out. Shinji "Here comes Touji" Touji came back to the table looking more confused then down.

Touji "she said that if she was ordered to she would give me her number she could have at least said no" Kensuke " pay up". Shinji "well at least you tried" Kensuke your giving him too much credit I guess so Shinji said with a smile. Touji "oh you think it's so funny why don't you go get Hikari's number". Shinji turned red at this Kensuke "Come on we saw you two eating lunch together yesterday you should be able to get it no problem". Shinji "It's not that I am afraid to it's just that I already have her number".

Kensuke "Prove it" without thinking Shinji handed Kensuke his phone. Touji and Kensuke look at Shinji's phone in disbelief in sync "SHIN'S GIRL!". Shinji turned red and tried his to explain himself "Misato's the one who made it say that I didn't do it" but still Touji and Kensuke pressed into it a little more.

Why'll this was going on a couple of tables behind them Hikari was eating her lunch with her best friend Kyoko Yamato. Kyoko "So spill it what's going on with you and that Ikari boy" Hikari choked on her food. Hikari "What do you mean?" "O nothing just rumors that you were eating lunch alone in the classroom with him yesterday". Kyoko said with an evil smile.

Hikari "does anything stay quite around here?" Kyoko "So you did have lunch with him Spill" Hikari did her best to try and explain that they just had lunch together and nothing more but didn't. have much success with Kyoko cracking down on her.

Kyoko "so do you like him" well I just met him but something seems familiar about him. Kyoko "Well why don't you asked him then" but before Hikari could answer Kyoko jumped up and ran over to Shinji's table.

Kyoko "hey Shinji you ever lived in Tokyo 3 before?" Shinji was caught off guard by a random girl asking him a question and choked on his food. Shinji took some time to recover and responded "Yes a long time ago". "Hey can we eat lunch with you guys?" Kyoko asked. Touji was about to scream No! when Kensuke kicked him in the shin "Sure" Kensuke said.

Kyoko turned around and literately dragged Hikari out of her seat and planted her right next to Shinji and took her spot right next to her. Kyoko "Your Probably going to be asked this a million times but what does it feel like to pilot". Shinji "at first all I felt was fear but the last time I felt anger because I was too weak". Hikari "SHUT UP" I'm not going to let you put yourself down look around everyone in this whole city maybe even the world is alive because you pilot". Hikari "Thank you" Shinji "for what" he asked? Hikari "what do you think for saving my life.

After that outburst lunch went by pretty well until Kyoko saw a cell phone on the table.

Kyoko "Hey Shinji is this your cell phone?" she said grabbing it Shinji nodded thinking nothing of it. Kensuke leaned over to Shinji and whispered into his Ear "hey about your cell phone I wasn't finished reprogramming Hikari's number yet".

Kyoko with a smile at Hikari "so Shinji who's your girlfriend does she go here?" Shinji took a deep breath "I don't have a girlfriend My guardian thinks its funny before he could finish she cut him off. Kyoko I Know it's Hikari's number I was just testing you maybe you haven't gotten it through your head yet that there are girls here that will kill to be a pilots Girlfriend." Shinji "that's just the problem they want to be a pilots girlfriend."

Kyoko "So you guys doing anything after school?" Shinji "just going to visit Touji's little sister. Hikari "can we come?" Touji "sure….


End file.
